Kiss The Girl
by Allaynia
Summary: [ COMPLETE ] There he saw her, sitting across the cafe. She didn't have a lot to say but there was something about her. He didn't know why...but he wondered how it would be like to try and kiss the girl. [ Jack Frost x Elsa ] [ AU and a fluffy one-shot ]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. They are the property of Disney and Dreamworks respectively. If I _did _own them, then there would be so much more Jack and Elsa fluff in the world. But that's not happening except in fanfics. XD

**Prompt: "**So I heard you liek Blizzards" by unconventionalsenshi on deviantart (check out my dA to see the original) & "Kiss The Girl" from Disney's The Little Mermaid

(FIRST DOUBLE PROMPT. WOOT. 8D /SHOT)

**Pairing: **Jack Frost x Elsa (aka Jelsa)

Okay, I'm starting to get into a slump. Had to browse for JackxElsa art to get out of this and maybe get inspiration, and upon seeing the art that I used as a prompt, "Kiss The Girl" started playing in my head. One thing led to another and my bunnies exploded before running away with the thought again.

This is a story that's more in my usual writing style. Lots of spaces, lots of room for imagination and rough amount of fluff. XD

Coming back with the next part of my main TROTFG2 story, but for now, drowning in fluff. XD

Read and love, but reviews are good too. ^^

* * *

He first saw her sitting in a table during the cafe's rush hour.

He was hanging out with his friends at their usual table by the far wall, laughing and talking about any topic that came up under the sun.

She was alone at a table by the window, reading a book and sipping a cup of coffee with a smile on her face.

He didn't normally notice the others in the cafe once they sat down.

She didn't seem to notice anyone while her eyes were fixed onto the pages before her.

He didn't know what it was about her that caught his eye for that moment.

But when he watched her for a beat longer as she brought the cup to her lips, a passing wonder came of how it would've felt to kiss her.

* * *

He didn't see her for a while after that.

Life was becoming a little too busy for him and his friends to return to the cafe.

He thought that he would've seen the last of her then.

After all, she had been a complete stranger.

A stranger that lingered in his mind for a while, he admitted, but a stranger nonetheless.

A sigh passed his lips as he walked through the arches of the park entrance.

He was supposed to meet Rapunzel there for something about showing her cousin around town.

He looked around.

Then caught sight of the familiar splash of golden blonde locks.

He approached...

...and his eyes widened at the familiarity of the platinum blonde hair in a single braid beside his friend.

That day, he learned her name was Elsa.

That day, she learned his name was Jack.

* * *

Since that day, they spent a lot of time together.

Sometimes, it was in a group with his other friends.

Sometimes, it was with her sister.

Sometimes, it was with his sister.

And sometimes, it was just the two of them. These were the times he loved the most.

Especially when ice was involved.

The two of them, they found, loved winter and loved to skate.

Jack appeared quite cool and calm while gliding along the ice. It felt like a challenge for him as well as a sport.

Elsa, on the other hand, appeared elegant and graceful. It felt like a dance and a means of expression.

While they were both different, they both liked watching the other as they displayed their prowess...

...so much so that it led them to bumping into the other in a moment of attention lapse.

Elsa fell onto the ice first.

Jack fell on top of her.

They both tried to gather their bearings.

They both apologized to the other at the same time.

This earned an awkward smile from the other at their silliness...

...but from their position, it was the first time that they got a good look at the other's face.

He was fit as he was handsome, Elsa thought. She wondered why he dyed his hair in such a strange color as white...but she thought it strangely suited him.

She was fit as she was beautiful, Jack thought. He wondered why she bothered wearing make-up though in this weather...especially since she looked pretty even without it.

Their gazes locked as they both noticed the other's eyes as they sparkled under the afternoon sun. They felt like they were drowning in blue for a moment.

Puffs of their mingled breaths allowed for them to notice the other's lips.

A familiar thought passed through Jack's mind as he glanced at her parted lips...

...maybe he could...

"Jack! Elsa! Where are you? We have to go!"

Anna's voice cut through the silence.

Their moment was over.

The two scrambled to regain their composure.

An awkward apology was exchanged as they walked back.

Then silence set in.

They wouldn't meet the other's eyes as they were still deciphering what had happened in that moment.

Jack mentally berated himself for allowing the thought to return...

...and little did he know that Elsa was mentally scolding herself for the same thing.

* * *

Their relationship had become a little more awkward after that incident.

She started to notice little things about him, like when he laughed when he was with his friends or how he ran his hand through his hair when frustrated.

He started to notice little things about her, like when she'd walk into a room with her sister or how she would tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear when nervous.

When she caught him staring, he'd blush and mutter a small sorry before looking away awkwardly. She would giggle.

When he caught her gazing, she'd blush and mutter a small sorry before looking away shyly. He would chuckle under his breath.

They both found the other cute with their little habits, but it was something they wouldn't dare admit out loud.

When their hands would accidentally brush against each other, they would pull away like they were scalded.

When they walked together, they would make sure that there was a respectable distance.

Their friends started to catch on when one would ask about the other when the other wasn't around. Teasing would start.

If it was him, he'd deny fiercely then sulk like a kid.

If it was her, she'd deny firmly then blush like a girl.

But neither was too sure of the denial.

After all...

They became too conscious of the other.

They couldn't ignore the other's presence.

He wanted to talk about it. He wanted to ask her.

"Elsa..."

And he got close to.

"Yes, Jack?"

He bit his lip.

But he always backed away.

"I...uh, sorry. It's nothing."

Until...

* * *

...the day their friends decided to intervene.

It was close to Christmas and the snow was falling lightly on that day.

Merida called him out to the park to talk to him about the next out-of-town adventure they were going to have.

Hiccup called her out to the park to hand her a book that he recommended that she should read.

They both said that they should meet in the park gazeebo.

Needless to say that they never showed up.

He found himself alone with her.

She found herself alone with him.

The weather was chillier that day compared to most.

"You cold?" he asked.

She shook her head and gave him a small smile. "I'm fine. The cold never bothered me anyway."

He returned her smile.

Moments passed.

Each thought that they should've left.

But neither took a step away from the enclosed area.

They weren't sure if they _wanted_ to.

'Say something', their minds told them.

But then, then had nothing to say.

Eyes started to travel around the area, looking for anything that would help.

His eyes saw a splash of green overhead.

"Huh. Mistletoe."

His eyes widened at the realization.

Then he immediately sought out hers for a reaction.

Blue met blue. Their gazes locked.

Her eyes showed shyness. His eyes showed hesitance.

But both were laced with want.

"Elsa..."

He took a step closer.

"Yes, Jack?"

She took a step closer.

"Can I...?"

His voice dropped to a whisper.

"Yes..."

Hers did as well.

Under the mistletoe and amidst the snow fall, the distance between them closed, as their lips finally met.

He had first wondered what it would've been like to kiss her...

It was gentle.

It was soft.

It was sweet.

And it was more than he could ever hope for.


End file.
